


oh, now i need a lift

by wilsonsnest



Series: i've been [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Angst, Omega Sam Wilson, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved, massage therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: Sam's had a hell of a week. There's literally only one way to make it better.or; soft a/b/o tantric sex therapy pt.III
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: i've been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528697
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	oh, now i need a lift

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, this one is a little longer than the other two, but I had a little bit more development I wanted to get out of it. Got a little bit more world-building for you, a little bit more relationship building. And, well, people sure do make some decisions by the end of this. That they do ;)

Sam tried his best not to judge other people. He’d been at some low points himself and knew that life got hard and people ha to make compromises. But it was 12am, he was exhausted and standing in the milk aisle of the 24 hour store trying to decide whether it was worth risking the pain to chose whole milk instead of the lactaid.

And there was a cart that had been left alone a few feet away, filled with what had to amount to more than thirty frozen dinners and a tub of cheese curls.

Sam _tried_ not to judge. But even as a busy college student he’d never stooped quite so low. This was clearly an Alpha bachelor who’d never done more than figure out how to set the timer on a microwave.

Sam didn’t realize how intently he was staring at the cart until he heard a somewhat familiar voice call out his name.

“Sam!”

He looked up quickly and was suddenly quite awake as he recognized the face of James, _Halcyon’s _pushy, but painfully attractive receptionist. Even with his hair down, wearing sweats and sweater that had seen better days he still looked hot. Sam was far too tired to keep the scowl off his face, which caused James’ face to shift to confusion.

The Alpha grabbed hold of the cart full of boxed sadness and made his way over to where Sam was standing. His blue eyes glanced down at the empty basket in Sam’s hand and then back up.

“What are you doing up this way?” James asked, leaning on his cart. “And out so late? Got a day off tomorrow?”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but then yawned loudly, cursing his body for betraying him. He’d worked a full day, lingering in his office longer than usual before heading home. He’d tried to cook, ended up over cooking some perfectly good chicken and then sat in front of his tv vegging for an hour until attempting to turn in early. After a while of tossing and turning, and then pacing the apartment he finally grabbed his keys and decided to go for a drive.

He hadn’t realized he was heading in Halcyon’s direction until thirty minutes in and then turned into the nearest open store to try and clear his head.

“I had to pick up some things.” Sam finally settled on. “My milk went bad.”

James raised a careful eyebrow, observing Sam in his own particular way that made the Omega feel like he was under a microscope. In an attempt to distract himself, Sam’s eyes drifted over his sweatshirt, the word ‘Army’ emblazoned on it had faded. he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic either, his shirt was rolled up and tied off at the shoulder. 

Feeling like he might be staring, Sam looked down at the Alpha’s cart. “You can’t judge me when you have a cart full of TV dinners.”

It sounded rude to Sam’s ears, but James just laughed, his shoulders shaking as he held back his volume in the quiet store.

“It’s either that or eat instant rice and ramen noodles.” James admitted, shrugging. “Steve can barely boil water.”

That caught Sam’s interest and he rocked back on his heels. “You two… live together?”

James blinked as though the question caught him off guard. Then he hummed a little and answered. “I guess you wouldn’t know.” He nodded. “We’re housemates.”

“Huh.” Sam couldn’t quite identify the feeling that bubbled in his stomach. But his chest was starting to feel tight and skin was prickling. Suddenly the fluorescent lights were to harsh, washing everything in a painful, stark light. He’d come out to _escape_ thinking about Steve and James and the whole Thing, and _yet._ “Well, goodnight.”

With that, he turned on his heel and started to walk back down the aisle. He _knew_ James wasn’t going to let him go that easily, but he had secretly hoped for a reprieve. He couldn’t even bring himself to pretend to be surprised when the Alpha’s cart came rolling up beside him.

“Hey, _hey. _Wait.” James huffed. He pushed ahead and cut Sam off with his cart. “You look exhausted, Sam. What’s going on?”

Sam groaned in frustration, setting his jaw as he tried his best to glare at the Alpha. _It’s none of your concern!_ He wanted to say. The truth of it sat there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t quite let it out. Not because it wasn’t true, but because it wasn’t what he _wanted._ Ever since he’d started this endeavor, he’d begun to be very aware of just how lonely he was. Coming back to an empty apartment at the end of each day, most his daily contact was with colleagues and clients. 

The closest thing he had to true intimacy were his interactions with James and Steve. And it was just their fucking job. 

“Nothing.” He said, and tried to move around James.

He should have seen it coming, but it caught him off guard when the Alpha grabbed his upper arm, holding him in place. Sam could feel the strength that resided there, even with his muscles hidden beneath the large sweatshirt. A shiver ran through him, the place where James had grabbed him almost burned before a pleasant thrum rippled up his arm.

Sam looked down, but couldn’t pull away. His traitorous body yearned for more. 

“I told you to call if anything happened.” James leaned in close, genuine concern coloring his voice. “When did you crash?”

Sam looked up at the Alpha through his eyelashes. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with concern. 

“Just today, I was fine yesterday.” Sam admitted. He wasn’t sure what had set him off, but at the end of the work day he’d been saying goodbye to Faith, one of the agents he shared an office building with and it suddenly hit him that he was going to be _alone_. From there it had spiraled down hill until here he was, grocery shopping past midnight in his pajamas.

“You should have—“ James sounded frustrated, but then he took a deep breath, pursing his lips. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, his heart squeezing in his chest. The desire for affection warred with the implication that he couldn’t look after himself. How many people had implied that he needed an Alpha to keep his head on straight? Without knowing everything he’d accomplished on his own? Annoyed and embarrassed he pulled his arm out of James’ grip. 

James had no claim on him here.

Or anywhere. 

“Don’t patronize me, you are _not_ my keeper.” He growled the warning. Despite how resolute he sounded, he knew James held a significant effect over him. He took the Alpha’s brief shocked expression as his moment to make a move and slipped around him. As Sam hurried toward the exit, he found himself quite glad he hadn’t gotten a chance to put anything in his basket.

x x x x 

Sam showed up to the next appointment with his run in with James laying heavily on his mind. He was usually much more composed than that, and would have never _snapped_ at someone in public less he draw unwanted attention. But he had been on edge and irritated and seeing James’ face - knowing he was partially the cause of Sam’s problems. He hadn’t been able to handle it in that instance. 

After driving home, he took his reluctantly prescribed sleeping pills and managed to get off to a fitful sleep. He was completely off-kilter the next day. His fellow agents noticed, but didn’t say anything, just gave him space, which he was grateful for. Eventually, by the end of the day desperation for _some_ sort of contact set in and he dialed up his sister. 

He loved his family dearly, but in recent years the tension surrounding his lack of relationship had grown uncomfortable. Apparently it was all well and good that he had gone and made something of himself, but the fact that he wasn’t actively trying to find a mate was the cause of many a side-eye and pursed lips at family gatherings. Sarah never _judged_ him, in fact she was on his side more often than not. But that didn’t mean that his Alpha sister approved of his self-imposed bachelor lifestyle.

But he knew he couldn’t go on the same way he had been, and was so relieved when she picked up. It was good just hearing her voice, letting her update him on her life as he moved around the kitchen making dinner. She and her Omega, Caroline, were planning their last couples vacation before actively trying for a baby next year. With Sarah being a hotshot lawyer and Caroline a busy schoolteacher, they had to both be a little flexible in planning. Sam spoke to her about his own projects, Riley’s books and a new writer he had taken on. He didn’t mention Halcyon, he wasn’t sure what she might read into it.

It was nice, and he found that instead of being jealous, hearing about her life made him feel more at ease. Steve had been right, even just talking to family was enough to ease some of the loneliness he felt. He slept much better than night, remembering to rub the vanilla cream on his scent gland before drifting off to sleep.

But he was tense when he found himself at Halcyon a few days later. He wasn’t sure how he was going to approach the situation. He was sure James would be professional about it, but deep down inside, Sam wondered if he had ruined some of the rapport building between them. It was easy to act standoffish, but truth was he enjoyed James’ boldness. He didn’t seem to be intimidated by how Sam carried himself and treated him like he was any other Omega. A touch too proprietary in a way that would normally piss him off.

He walked through the doors about forty-five minutes before his scheduled appointment time, wanting to try and get another dip in the jacuzzi. It had probably ended up being the only part of the massage experience that he wasn’t completely anxious about.

He noticed almost immediately that the red-headed woman who was usually there to pick up her Omega wasn’t around. He vaguely remembered overhearing talk of them going on vacation two weeks ago. And that meant that when he looked up, James’ entire attention had zero’d in on him. 

The Alpha’s face was almost inscrutable, as he watched Sam. His hair today was up in a bun that Sam might have called adorable on anyone else. But he didn’t say anything, and Sam immediately felt his stomach drop at the thought that the Alpha might actually be _mad_ at him. Swallowing thickly, he approached the desk, trying not to appear as nervous as he suddenly was. Somewhere in his Omega brain, he was keening to apologize, anything to make the Alpha stop looking at him like that.

“Sam.” James rumbled, a little quieter than usual. He stood up behind the desk, and even though he was only an inch taller than Sam he seemed so imposing. But then he sighed and dipped his head head, folding his arms over his chest. “I wanted to apologize to you. And explain. If you let me.”

Sam nearly choked on the breath he was holding, an inelegant, strained noise escaping him in a futile attempt at responding.He put a hand over his mouth, embarrassed, unable to look the Alpha in the eye.

“Maybe it was inappropriate of me to stop you like I did.”James began, though the tone of that particular statement suggested that he really didn’t care if it was _proper_ or not. “But I didn’t do it because I think you’re weak, or lesser than me.”

Sam looked up slowly, James was watching him, his gaze having softened a little. Sam lowered his hand from his mouth and rested it on the counter, giving the Alpha his undivided attention. It meant a lot to him that James’ acknowledged that he wasn’t some simpering Omega, because Sam could admit he was very sensitive to that line of thinking. He could tell from the beginning that James and Steve both felt _sorry_ for him, and that knowing pity had always gnawed at him. The same way his Aunt Ella-May’s narrowed gaze gnawed at him when he showed up alone to holiday dinners.

Pity, disappointed, the unspoken ‘_What is wrong with him?’_

“I did it because I know what it's like to be alone and need help.” His gaze flickered briefly down to his prosthetic hand. “To feel like you have carry the burden and not depend on people. And some people don’t have anyone they can lean on. I got lucky. Steve’s always been there for me, pulling me back when I get too far.”

Sam’s eyes widened at such a confession. He remembered the army sweatshirt James was wearing, at got an inkling of an idea of what James probably meant. His heart ached, knowing whatever the Alpha had been through must have been awful.

“Everyone deserves someone look out for them.” James continued, looking Sam square in the eye. “Not because you’re an Omega. Because you’re human.”

Sam nodded slowly, trying to process everything he had been told. James was.. sweet, in his own way. He had a calm assertiveness that put Sam on edge, but he was starting to appreciate. Just like Steve, he was commanding enough that Sam was compelled to listen, but gentle enough that Sam didn’t feel forced. It felt like being looked after, cared for.

“Thank you.” He finally said, voice a little rough with emotion. “I.. I called my sister, the next day. Steve suggested it. It helped.”

A small smile broke out on James’ face. His shoulders relaxed, like he had been holding tension in his body while explaining himself to Sam. “Steve’s pretty good at knowing what people need.”

Sam felt his face growing warm, but he nodded in agreement. He was happy the air was now clear between them, and while he was still apprehensive about the experience, at least he knew that his relationship with James wouldn’t be awkward from now on.

Sam glanced down at his wristwatch, wondering if he still had enough time to get in the spa. “_Shit._”

“What’s wrong?” James asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Meant to have enough time to get in the jacuzzi.” Sam explained, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess I’ll just sit and wait…”

James ‘tsk’ed and came around from the his desk, hesitating only momentarily before putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You have plenty of time.” He explained, leading Sam toward the door. “I was the one who held you up anyway.”

“That’s true.” Sam mused, trying not to think about how warm and comfortable James’ hand felt on his shoulder.

As soon as they entered the steamy room, Sam felt his body instantly responding. He took a deep breath, humming happily at the slight scent of cinnamon that permeated the air. Bucky patted him lightly on the shoulder before disappearing to get Sam’s things. By time he had returned, Sam had slipped out of his coat and already started loosening his tie. James’ handed him the robe, towel and swim trunks, his eyes lingering on the sliver of skin creeping out of the collar of Sam’s shirt.

It was almost so blatant that Sam ducked his head, unsure of how to process _that_ type of attention. Luckily, James’ didn’t prolong it and simply told Sam that Steve would be by when he was ready. After that, James left Sam to his own devices with a quick reminder to call if he needed anything.

Sam eagerly slipped out of clothes and shoes, hanging everything up on the hooks at the far wall. The warm air was like a balm on his skin, clinging to him like a faint blanket. Maybe to others this type of atmosphere would be oppressive, but it the pressure seemed to ground him a little. 

He let out an enthusiastic sigh as he slipped into the hot water, settling him self down as much as he could to cover his shoulders. _God_, if he ever ended up buying a house he would have to insist on finding one with a jacuzzi tub or at the very least budget to have one installed. This was heaven after a long day of sitting in an office chair, staring at the bright screen of his desk top computer and answering emails every ten minutes.

He let himself drift again, though since he’d slept well enough the night before he wasn’t feeling quite so tired. Not to mention, the anxious knot in his stomach hadn’t disappeared. While he was feeling less like he was walking the plank whenever he came, it still felt like he was doing something unseemly. At the end of the day, no matter how he squared it, he was letting a strange Alpha touch him intimately even if there was no sex directly involved. He supposed he could think of it no differently than picking up an Alpha at a bar, except for the fact that he (well Riley) was paying for this service.

He hated thinking about it like that. He hated thinking about _Steve_ like that even more.

Sam didn’t know quite how long he rested for. He let his eyes trace patterns on the decorative glass tiles on the wall. Eventually, he heard the sound of the door opening and looked over to see Steve walk in and close the door quietly behind him. At first he debated pretending to be asleep, but before he could make up his mind the Alpha’s eyes caught his own.

“Good evening, Sam.” Steve said as he approached, a bright smile on his ridiculously handsome face. He made his way over to the edge of the spa, squatting down so that he was closer to Sam. “It’s good to see you again.”

Sam smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. His body seemed to tingle with anticipation, knowing that soon that hard, warm body would be close to him - those hands touching him.

“How was your week?” Steve asked, apparently in no hurry to get on with the session.

“Well,” Sam wasn’t sure how to answer that. He hadn’t even thought to ask James if he had told Steve about his encounter with Sam a few nights ago. They were ‘housemates’ after all, so why wouldn’t he? But at the same time, Sam was Steve’s client and this was a therapy. He probably wanted to hear it from Sam whether he already knew or not. “I’ve had better weeks.”

Steve nodded slowly, his gaze appraising as it drifted over Sam’s body. “Our session last week was intense. I wouldn’t be surprised if it left you off-balance.” 

“It did.” Sam admitted quietly, looking down at his hands underneath the water. “I didn’t sleep well at first. But… I took your advice. I called my sister.”

Now Steve’s smile grew, impossibly white teeth shining at Sam as his eyes crinkled. He looked so genuinely pleased, that it made Sam’s heart flutter in his chest. “That’s _fantastic_, Sam! I’m so proud of you."

“Yeah, well, you were right.” Sam said, trying to keep cool though his inner Omega was preening at how happy he’d made the Alpha. He wanted to say more, prove that he’d made progress so that Steve would keep looking at him like that. “Just being able to talk with her, it made me feel less alone.”

“That’s good, Sam.” Steve said, sounding so genuine. “That’s _progress._”

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling a little to himself at the thought. Truthfully, it didn’t feel like he’d done much and he still felt disconnected a lot of the time. But the praise was nice, and it made him feel less hopeless about himself.

“I have a good feeling about today.” Steve clapped his hands together before standing up. He went and grabbed Sam’s robe off the hook, pausing for a second to look at Sam’s clothes. Sam turned to watch curiously as the Alpha carefully rubbed the fabric of his shirt, and then his pants. The Alpha was facing away from him so he couldn’t see his expression and he hadn’t the slightest clue what he was doing.

Soon enough, Steve returned, robe over his shoulder. He had a contemplative look in his eyes, even as a reached down to help Sam out of the hot tub. The Alpha didn’t say much, though he did insist on helping Sam into his robe just as he did the week before. Sam tried his best not to fidget, though he could tell that the Alpha had something on his mind.

Finally, after Steve tied the belt, the Alpha straightened the collar of the robe before locking eyes with Sam. “Have you ever considered buying clothes from an Omega specialty store?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he would have taken a step back if Steve’s grip on the collar of the robe wasn’t so firm. His cheeks grew warm and he sputtered out a reply. “N-no! Why would I? Its just the same stuff but more expensive.”

_Most_ retailers had long since done away with having a specific Omega section that featured soft blenders and colors that were supposed to be ‘comforting’ and encourage ‘nurturing’. Maternity clothes were basically the last bastion of ‘soft house-Omega’ wear in the normal big box stores. But that didn’t mean there weren’t plenty of boutique and name-brands that produced clothes for the “Neo-Omega” to embrace their softness within modern sensibilities. Sam didn’t mind these types of stores, and if it gave some Omegas comfort then who was he to judge? But he hadn’t stepped foot in one himself and had no intention of doing so. It would give co-workers and rivals a like the wrong impression if he started showing up in _those_ types of clothes.

“It’s not quite the same.” Steve said, reaching up to cup Sam’s face gently with one hand. “I’m not saying you have to dress like this is the 1950s, but softer clothes may be soothing if you're having a difficult day.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sam muttered, unable to keep himself from leaning into Steve’s touch. The affection, however manufactured, made him unwilling to be combative.

Steve let them stand there for a while, letting Sam soak in the gentle affection before he took Sam’s arm and led him out of the spa room. Sam felt the anticipation building in his stomach, wondering what the next step in his therapy could be. Steve led him to the same room as last week, and upon entering he saw things were pretty much the same. The red walls, polished wood floor and the futon in the middle. The only difference was the bowl next to the futon where a small bottle was sitting inside of it.

Before he had much time to consider it, Steve nudged him over to the futon. He stood behind Sam, putting his hands on the beta’s shoulders, massaging his thumbs into the tense muscles of Sam’s shoulder blades.

“Remember, things may be uncomfortable.” Steve’s voice was a gentle whisper, his breath tickling over the back of Sam’s neck. “But everything I do is for you. To help you.” Steve’s left hand trailed up his shoulder and to his neck where he gently pressed against Sam’s scent gland. “Do you trust me, doll?”

The affect the nickname had was nearly pavlovian. Sam shivered, his eyes fluttering shut as he nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Kneel for me, doll.” Steve’s command was quiet. “Slowly, so that you don’t hurt yourself.”

Sam stiffened a little, a tendril of fear creeping up his spine at the instruction. A million questions raced through his mind, and the thought of being so vulnerable in that way made him hesitate. He felt Steve apply the slightest pressure on his shoulders, but otherwise the Alpha just waited. It took a few moments, before Sam let out a shuddering breath and slowly lowered himself, first on one knee and then the other. He kept his eyes shut, more for his own sake than anything else.

He was pretty sure he had never been like this with an Alpha. All of his former dalliances had been fun, and exciting flings where intimacy almost always led to vigorous sex. This atmosphere, the warmth of the room and smell of vanilla drifting through the air. It felt much more momentous.

“Thank you.” Sam could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “I don’t want you to think of this as being subservient. This is you, trusting me to take care of you. To guide you. Your burdens are mine to carry when we are in this space.”

Sam vaguely remembered James’ words from earlier. That it was alright to not shoulder the load all the time. That everyone should have someone to share the burden with. Sam carried so much with him - in work, in life - people’s expectations of what he should be and their disappointments for what he was.Steve was offering to take that away, fi only for a brief moment.

“You are so sweet, doll.” Steve murmured, using one hand to massage the back of Sam’s neck. “You’ve built these walls to protect yourself. And you’ve done so well. But behind that, you're still _so_ sweet.”

Sam swallowed thickly, his face burning hotly. He felt Steve moving behind him, and there was a slight sound from the Alpha kneeling down behind him. He could feel the larger body hovering just behind, but not quite touching just yet.

“I’m honored that you let me see you like this.” Steve’s hands began pulling at the robe, dragging it over Sam’s shoulders and down his arms until it pooled around his waist. “Keep your hands where they are. I think that may be more comfortable for you."

Sam’s forearms and hands were still in the sleeves of the robe, comfortable in the soft fabric. He wasn’t sure why, but it gave him a sense of security, even with the entirety of his back revealed to the Alpha. He was exposed, and vulnerable, but at least the sleeves were their ti remind him that this was just a massage. He clasped his hands together tightly, letting out a long breath as he tried to calm his thumping heart.

“Your scent gland is doing much better.” Steve murmured, rubbing his thumb over the area lightly. “The big test will be your next heat.”

Sam let out a slight whimper, whether that was in disagreement or lack of confidence he wasn’t sure. He felt Steve pet soothingly between his shoulder blades, humminggently.

“I know, I know.” Steve said. “It’s something we can talk about later.”

Steve reached over and pulled the bowl closer, the bottle inside was filled with a clear liquid. The Alpha lifted it up, checking the bottles temperature between his palm before nodding to himself, satisfied.

“I’m going to start with your shoulders.” Steve explained, pouring some of the liquid onto his palm.”And then I’ll ease into doing your entire back.”

Sam swallowed thickly, and nodded his agreement. The first touch of Steve’s palms on his shoulders was warm and slick in a way he hadn’t expected. The smell of vanilla was almost overwhelming, but at the same time immediately soothing. Like before, Steve started with broad strokes, covering his shoulders and neck with the warm, scented oil. Then he began kneading Sam’s back, finding the tight areas that had managed to build up from last week. The base of his neck was the worst, as Sam spent hours craning over his keyboard and files, often in the same position for hours at a time.

He found it easier to relax this time, the scent made him less conscious of Steve’s specific Alpha smell. He felt safe in Steve’s hands though, the efficient touch felt nurturing and capable. He was grounded as each tight spot was rubbed out and the exquisite soreness of relaxation took its place. _Can’t pick this up at a bar._ The thought flittered through his mind before his thoughts faded again.

Eventually, he felt Steve’s palms begin to slide down his back and he stiffened a little, surprised as the touch to a new area. Steve let out a sound of quiet reassurance as he just let his palms sweep up and down Sam’s back, not yet kneading or pushing, just letting him adjust. The skin prickled, almost like it was unsure of this brand new sensation of being touched. His nerve endings vibrated with anticipation of what was to come.

Then he felt Steve’s palm settle on the middle of his back and slowly press. “Forward, doll. Lay down.”

“W-wait.” Sam said suddenly, his hands balling into fists as he resisted Steve’s push. He didn’t know what he was afraid would happen, but it gave him pause.

“It’s alright, doll.” Steve put his other hand on Sam’s side, soothing. “It’s just easier for me to do the rest of your back if you lay down. You trust me, right?”

“I do.” Sam said quickly, so quietly he wasn’t even sure the Alpha heard. “I do.”

Before he could think to change his mind, Sam slipped his hands the rest of the way out of the sleeves of the robe. He lowered himself down onto his stomach, turning his face to the side and trying to focus on how comfortable the futon was beneath him. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear drums, hands clenched tightly at his sides. 

Steve slowly slide a hand up the middle of his back, his fingers carefully tracing the dip of Sam’s spine. He was so gentle, so utterly light with his touch that it made Sam bit his lip to keep from letting out a sound. His skin was practically singing at the contact, yearning for more even as he lay tightly wound under the light ministrations. The war between want and fear was never more palpable than in this moment.

“I’ve got you, doll.” Steve’s voice was smooth as he began to run both his hands over the planes of Sam’s back. He kept his touch light, just exploring and letting Sam get use to the skin to skin contact. He was careful not to dip too far, stopping right before the base of Sam’s spine and not attempting to go any lower. 

For a while, he just moved his hands over Sam’s skin, heating his back up and letting the tingles Sam got from being touched fade. Soon enough though, he began pressing harder, finding those tight spots in his back like he did for the Omega’s shoulders. He started off gentle, just using his thumbs to press and explore before deepening the pressure. Sam wasn’t able to choke back a moan of pleasure as Steve used his forearms to press into his back the build up of tension giving way after each stroke.

Sam found himself drifting, hands going limp and mouth slack against the comfortable futon. Steve’s expert ministrations coupled with the warmth of the room and the scent of vanilla broke down his defenses and he found himself just luxuriating in the feel of the Alpha’s hands on him. Sam knew he had to be releasing wanting pheromones into the air, the craving for contact turning a little more carnal. But his state of relaxation made impossible for him to achieve anything more than half-hearted semi-erection. 

Sam only vaguely registered when Steve’s hands stopped moving over his body and he let out a soft unhappy sound. Then he felt Steve’s hands on him again, moving him so that he was curled onto his side. Like last time, a thin sheet was draped over his body and Sam nearly fell asleep right there. But then to his surprise, he felt Steve’s body curl up against his back, the Alpha looping on arm around his waist to pull him closer. The sheet provided the thinnest amount of barrier between their bodies so that he could still feel the intense warmth of the Alpha radiating through him.

Steve’s other hand came up to gentle massage his head, the other keeping a tight hold of Sam’s waist. The position was intimate, the Alpha curled around him almost protectively, his head tucked over Sam’s shoulder. The Omega let out a sigh, unable to resist melting into the strong embrace. He could have stayed here forever, and for a while he just let himself dream it were possible.

Sam wasn’t sure how long he was out, but he woke to the sound of Steve gently calling his name.

“Sam, _doll_.” The Alpha said quietly, his mouth close to the Omega’s ear. He was still curled around Sam, holding him tight. “It’s getting late, doll. How are you feeling?”

There was a pleasant buzz in the back of Sam’s head, and his body felt limp and comfortable. In the moment, he wasn’t sure if he could get up if he wanted to. He would be just as happy sinking into the futon and sleeping for ten more hours with the Alpha’s scent and touch keeping him grounded. Still, at Steve’s insistence, he yawned and forced himself to keep his eyes open.

“Sorry, must of been more tired than I thought.” Sam mumbled as he reached a hand up to rub at his eyes. 

“Trust me, if I could, I’d let you sleep as long as you wanted.” Steve said and Sam could have sworn there was a slight wistfulness to his voice. “But tell me, how do you feel?”

Sam bit his lip, considering before he admitted. “Good, really good.” _Perfect._

“Wonderful. You were lovely tonight, doll.” 

Steve slid his arm from around Sam’s waist, ghosting his hand over his thigh. Sam let out a squeak, shifting suddenly as he remembered his sensual desires from earlier. He nearly tucked into himself, suddenly embarrassed even though he’d since calmed down. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He muttered, trying to pull away from Steve. “I shouldn’t have--”

“Sam, doll, it’s okay.” Steve laid a careful hand on his side, but didn’t pull him back. “It’s not an uncommon reaction. I’m flattered, really.”

Sam’s face was hot and he was so glad he was in a relaxed enough state that he couldn’t completely freak out. He tried to take what Steve told him to heart. This was the Alpha’s job and he probably knew the affects that he could have on an Omega, especially a touch-starved one like Sam. He wasn’t disgusted or weirded out, so Sam shouldn’t be worrying.

It was just a natural reaction to touch. Nothing more than that.

Plus, the blonde Alpha had a boyfriend - if he was reading the relationship between James and Steve correctly. With a sigh, Sam sat up, the sheet falling down to pool around his waist with the half-tied robe. He glanced over at Steve, the Alpha was still half-lounging, looking at him almost tenderly.

“I probably should have mentioned that might be a side-effect.” Steve said, tilting his head a little as he studied Sam. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I guess.” Sam shrugged one shoulder. There was something oddly magnetic between them, and Sam dug his fingers into the futon to keep from leaning toward him. “I just, _you know_, James.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What about Bucky?”

_What a nickname._ Sam couldn’t help but think, wondering how he ended up with doll while James got something so unfortunate. “He told me you were... housemates.”

Sam was careful with the word. While same secondary-gender pairings did happen, they weren’t common and traditionalists tended to frown on them. Sam thought the whole thing was rather ridiculous, people loved who they loved for more than just breeding purposes. But he knew it could be a touchy subject, and he didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable if he didn’t know that Sam knew.

The Alpha though didn’t seem alarmed, and instead smiled a little. “We are. I’ve known Bucky my whole life.”

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. Having a crush on two Alphas who were most definitely together was probably his worst run of luck yet.

“And he’s my best_ friend_.” Steve didn’t even hide the emphasis on the word. “And even so, he knows my job is to look after you.”

The way Steve said that gave Sam pause. He hadn’t said ‘look after Omegas’, he’d specifically said ‘look after you’. Sam knew he had to be reading too much into it, that of course Steve would have more tact than to bring up other clients during their session. It didn’t stop the giddy flutter in his chest or the small smile that quirked onto his lips. He was being foolish, but all loose-limbed and fuzzy-minded from their session, he couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

“Well, thanks.” Sam said, ducking his head. “It’s really helping.”

Then the door opened and that growing tension between them was broken as James entered, his arms full of neatly folded clothes. He smiled almost apologetically as he brought the clothes over to the side of the futon and set them down.

“I hate to interrupt, but its getting kind of late fellas.” Bucky said, his eyes flickering between Steve and Sam. His mouth twisted into that secretive smirk. “Found what you needed, Steve. See you in a bit, Sam.”

With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room, an oddly chipper pep in his step.

Steve pushed himself up and pulled the clothes that Bucky and set down over to him. He held up an unfamiliar shirt first, eyeing it before chuckling. Next was a hooded sweatshirt and then Sam’s pants and coat. His dress shirt and tie were nowhere to be seen in the pile.

“I was serious about the clothes, Sam.” Steve said as he put the pile down next to the Omega. “You ought to be comfortable. And you’ll be feeling extra sensitive tonight.”

“Really? But...” Sam started to argue, but pulled the unfamiliar clothes toward him. He picked up the t-shirt first and the unmistakeable scent of James nearly caused him to sigh. He held it in just in time, and clutched the fabric tightly between his fingers. “It’s just an hour drive back home.”

“And you’ll be comfortable the entire time.” Steve said with finality. The Alpha gracefully got to his feet, casting Sam a warm smile. “Come meet us at the front when you're done.”

Sam watched as the Alpha headed to the door and stayed sitting quietly even after the door was closed. True, he and Steve had discussed Sam’s choice of clothing earlier, but he hadn’t expected Steve would actually try and do anything about it. It just seemed a little bit more than this service was supposed to be providing. Plus the deeply-ingrained scent of James suggested that this wasn’t just a t-shirt they had laying around, this belonged to the dark-haired Alpha.

Still, his resolve wasn’t as strong as it usual was. And he quickly got dressed, slipping the t-shirt on and practically purring at the scent and well-worn feel of the fabric. It was a little too big for him, but comfortable. Next he slipped on his pants and socks before grabbing the blue hoodie. The scent of Steve hit him so suddenly that he found himself burying his face into the fabric before he could stop and consider how strange it was. He shivered as the scent filled his nostrils, sending tingles through his nerve endings before slipping the sweatshirt on, hugging himself tightly.

The combined scent of both the Alphas was heavenly and Sam was certain that he was going to fall asleep in the clothes later tonight. He could admit, even aside from the scent, these clothes were comfortable. Washed with care, and while well-worn, they felt sturdy.

It took all his strength to get to his feet, draping his coat over his arm as he headed out of the small room. He headed down the dimly lit hallway, still taking in deep breaths of the combined Alpha scent on the clothes he was wearing. When he emerged into the waiting room, he saw Steve leaning against the counter while Bucky was behind the desk.

The look in Steve’s blue eyes when he caught sight of Sam was unreadable. But the Omega could swear he felt the heat of the intensity of the gaze as the Alpha looked at Sam in his hoodie. He was so taken aback, that he lost what he wanted to say and it was only when Bucky spoke up that he managed to snap out of his daze.

“Here are the rest of your clothes.” Bucky held up a paper bag and offered it to Sam. “Your appointment card is inside.”

Sam took the bag with a muttered thanks as the other Alpha smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling a little. 

“Steve is going to walk you outtonight, I’ve got some stuff to finish up here.” He waved his hand vaguely at his desk. “Goodnight, Sam.”

Sam nodded and started toward the door, Steve quick to step in time with him. The blonde Alpha opened the door for him, before following him out into the cold nighttime air. The sky was inky blue-black and clear, no stars visible with the light pollution from the parking lot. Even so, it was quiet and still and pretty out.

“Sam.” Steve placed a hand on the Omega’s arm, prompting him to look up at the Alpha. “I wanted to say thank you. For giving this a chance.”

Sam blinked owlishly at him, surprised. “I’m pretty sure I should be thanking you.”

Steve just shook his head, his eyes softened into an emotion Sam wasn’t willing to name. Then the Alpha leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead. Just the slightest brush of skin before he pulled back and let go of Sam’s arm. Unless Sam’s eyes were deceiving him, Steve might have been blushing.

“Same time next week.” Sam heard himself say, but his mind was focused on the tingling feeling on his forehead. 

“If you need anything, call.” Steve reminded him before taking a step back. “Drive safe.”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice came out airy and he almost stumbled his way off of the curb and to his parked car. 

He could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him as he got into his car, and he quickly started the engine to let it warm up. He watched as Steve headed back inside of Halcyon’s doors, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight as the car vibrated beneath him. The scent of Steve and James still lingered, ingrained deep into the clothes he was wearing and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. _What am I doing?_ He moaned in his head, leaning forward to press his forehead agains the steering wheel. He was getting in too deep, maybe they all were? It was indisputable - he was lonely and any scrap of affection would make him feel this discombobulated. He needed to prove this wasn’t just them. _He didn’t know them well enough for it to just be them. _

He needed to get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong next. I'm sure Sam wouldn't make any hasty decisions in his current situation at all.


End file.
